jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Of LR Shorts
The World Of LR Shorts know as(JTV Shorts or What a JTV Short) It Pemare October 2 1990 The only shows that havent got a short was Freaknik Back in Town and Joseph Rap orther Shorts were aired On JTV Video {That arnet in List} World Of LR Short's Joseph And Chris Is Only Short Left To Still Air On JTV JTV(1990-Present) Orngenal Run(October 2 1990 - Present) Epsiodes: 43(243 Total) 1990 Duckman - The True Power(October 2 1990 Aozz's Magical Story - King Me(October 2 1990 Been World - Duck kid (October 11 1990) Donny The Duck - Race Kart (November 14 1990) Hammer Head - Fahh (December 2 1990) 1991 Joseph Band - Say Scream if Your ready rock(July 11 1991) / The new Member name grevin (September 14 1991) T Man - The Hero(Augest 3 1991) TIKE TANNER CHRISTAIN - T T C (Augest 12 1991) The Jake Meadows Show - Rabbit Food (September 13 1991 1992 Dark Man - (Swim Suit) May 11 1992 Animal Name - (Moveing villege) May 14 1992 Cooper - (The Baby) May 18 1992 Kingdom -(Cazz Whatsup) May 31 1992 Ed Edd n Eddy - (3 Boys Who Move Cul-Da-Sac) June 14 1992 1993 Joseph Gose School PRE-k - (The Big Bully) April 11 1993 The Teen Girls - (Three Girls) April 14 1993 Kid A - (Robo Suit) April 21 1993 Doggy - (Save the girl) May 1 1993 A Vent - (Grokk) May 11 1993 1994 No Time - (Dead Lech) December 5 1994 G Shark - (Big Mab) December 10 1994 The Kids - (Grate) December 15 1994 Juner - (A bottel) December 20 1994 Hey Arnold - (Arnold) September 14 1994 1995 Co Co - (May 1 1995) Dean j - (May 11 1995 Joseph And Chris - (Plot) June 11 1995 / (Brithday) June 21 1995 / (Joseph V.S Austain) June 31 1995 1996 The Lerry And Steve Show - Life With Lerry (March 11 1996) / Lerry And Steve (December 31 1996) Cottan Games Are Allsom / The DSS / When Blows (December 21 1996) 1997 Kid and a Bat - Dee 1 (September 14 1997) Joopper - Cool Man Cool (September 21 1997) Hond J - hunt (March 1 1997) 2000 Big Tree - (The Kid) April 11 2000 Robot Parants - (Nin) April 24 2000 Danger Planet - (Danger Planet) March 2 2000 King 8 - (Toast) March 11 2000 2001 Thun - (April Day) April 1 2001 The New Family (ASD) May 15 2001 2004 JAZZ Jackrabbit (Seen U) March 5 2004 / (The Dau) May 11 2004 Comman (Area Attack) May 31 2004 The M A N Solders September 13 2004 Billy Sam(Series) September 21 2004 Jam Cata December 14 2004 2010 10 shorts has been cofarm 2011 2012 Serise That been Greenlied Joseph Band (1993-2009) Joseph And Chris (1996-2011) Hey Allbert (1996-1999) Hey Arnold (1996-2004) King Of The Hill (1997-2009) The Lerry And Steve Show (1997-1999) The Teen Girls(1999-2010) The Kids (1999-2007) Joseph Gose School Pre-K(1999-Onward) Tike Tanner Christain (2009-Onward) The Jake Meadows Show(2009-2011) Cooper (2009-2010) Kingdom(2009-2010) Regular Show (2010) Billy Sam(Series)(2013) Big Tree (2012)